


Has Your Interrogation Technique Always Been So....

by DisplacedWarrior



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, a hint of plot snuck into the aimless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisplacedWarrior/pseuds/DisplacedWarrior
Summary: After learning about Lillian Luthor's involvement in CADMUS, Alex goes to confront Lena about her loyalties. Maggie tags along and finds Alex's preferred interrogation technique particularly gay  amusing. or The one where Baby Gay Alex threatens Lena Luthor ala 'the index finger scene' and Senior Gay Maggie is an insufferable little shit about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look this is 100% just an excuse to make to make questionable lesbian jokes re:Alex and the 6 very different painful ways she can get ppl to talk using just her index finger.
> 
> As such in this little universe Maggie's 'blonde babe' was not in fact her gf, that was like maybe their 3rd date and they decided they just weren't feeling it. Also, Alex never kissed Maggie, she's sill a baby gay stumbling her way around but there has been none of the sanvers angst of the past few eps. Cool? cool.

Maggie hears her phone going off right as she’s stepping out of the shower. It’s Friday and she’s off rotation so it’s not really a surprise when she glances down to see her phone flashing Danvers.

What she’s not expecting is—

“Sawyer, how do you feel about paying Lena Luthor a not entirely on the books visit?”

When Maggie pulls up on her Triumph Alex is already there, casually leaning against her own Ducati. 

“So Danvers you finished being cryptic or….?”

Alex pushes off from the bike “You mean you drove all the way out here for answers, not because _I_ asked? I’m wounded Sawyer.” Maggie rolls her eyes as Alex places a dramatic hand over her heart. 

“What can I say, I’m a cop, investigating is in my nature. Can’t have you harassing National City’s elite right under my nose can I?” 

“You spent like, 2 hours cursing ‘National City's wealthiest’ the day after Roulette dodged charges and you kept getting road blocked.”

”That was different, and totally an above board situation.” Maggie protested. Alex just grins.

“Whatever you say, Sawyer. Come on, I’ll read you in on the way up.”

Then Maggie is struggling just a bit to match Alex’s longer stride as the woman breezes past security with her fancy ‘FBI’ credentials. Maggie can hear the commotion of voices echoing to warn the top floor of their imminent arrival as the elevator doors slide shut. 

“So much for the element of —

Alex holds up a finger effectively cutting Maggie off mid-sentence as she pulls out a small _glowing_ device that fits in the palm of her hand.  
“Is that —

“It makes it impossible to capture sound or video footage “ Maggie follows Alex’s eyes as they cut to the obvious security camera in the ceiling, then to a spot on the front panel of the elevator where Magie assumes more discreet hi-tech was lurking considering they were in L-Corp HQ. 

“Also prevents the elevator from making any additional stops.” 

“That is— I mean I knew once you patched me up at the DEO you weren’t kidding about superior technology but...” And okay maybe Maggie is a little bit jealous of the shiny toys her science division could only dream of, some if it must show on her face though because Alex bats her eyes and says, 

“Well, I mean Christmas is right around the corner.” 

Maggie has a healthy disdain for a majority of the population so it’s not as if she’s above the occasional eye roll, but this fond exasperation she holds for some of Alex’s antics seems to push her quota from occasional to phantom whispers in her mother’s voice telling her, her eyes will get stuck that way. 

Maggie ignores the banter in favor of answers, “I doubt the fancy device is going to slow time though, so why am I here?” 

Alex loses her playful aura for the first time since Maggie spoke to her on the phone that morning. 

“ Sawyer. Maggie, I— I trust you with the classified stuff. We’re unofficial partners but this, this is totally personal.” 

That sends Maggie’s eyebrows nearly to her hair line, she’s watched as Alex stumbled out of the metaphorical closet still the epitome of a babydyke. And well Lena Luthor has a _reputation_ in certain circles. 

“You been holding out on me Danvers, what kind of _personal_ business do you have with Lena Luthor?” 

Alex’s forehead creases before her eyes go wide a slight blush rising on her cheeks, 

“God no it’s not like that, she’s gotten close, _as friends,_ ” Alex emphasizes staring pointedly at Maggie, “with my sister. Kara trusts her but we just got intel that Lillian Luthor is the brains behind CADMUS.” 

Maggie sucks in a sharp breath, “And you think Lena is on the evil boat with her mom?” 

Alex sighs, fidgeting with the device in her hands. 

“I just need to make sure that she isn’t. Kara trusts so freely, always believing the best in people. I need to make sure she isn’t being taken advantage of.” 

"Alright.” 

“Alright, just like that?” 

“It may be ’unoffical’ but you said it yourself we’re partners, Alex. I got your back, and Little Danvers means a lot to me too. Besides it’s not like you’re going to shoot a billionaire CEO in her own office right?” She’s joking but apparently Alex misses that. 

__“Of course not, who’s that uncreative at getting information out of people.” Alex looks genuinely perplexed and Maggie isn’t entirely sure whether she should be more concerned about that in and of itself or the warmth blooming in her chest because of it._ _

She doesn’t have much time to analyze it though because they’ve reached their destination and Alex _stalks_ towards Lena’s office. She blows straight past the personal assistant who jumps up hot on their heels, ineffectively yelling at them to stop. 

___The double doors bang open as the three of them spill into Lena’s office. Lena, naturally spends a full minute continuing to swipe across her tablet and scribble on the schematics strewn across her desk._ _ _

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor, they wouldn’t stop.” 

Lena Luthor looks up from the tablet, mask of cool indifference firmly in place. 

“It’s quite alright Jess. She may not be the Danvers with unrestricted access but the good agent did save my life.” 

Lena stands and watches as her assistant gracefully exits the room at her unspoken dismissal closing the doors behind her. 

“So how can I help the FBI today, hmm? Someone’s not trying to kill me again are they?” 

The joke falls flat mostly because there is indeed a glint of murder in Alex Danvers’ eyes. 

Maggie’s own eyes bounce back and forth between the CEO leaning casually against the side of her desk, arms folded defensively and Alex who’s feigning indifference as she picks her way across the room trailing her hands carelessly along the shelves. 

“What do you know about CADMUS?” 

Lena’s head tilts, eyebrows furrowed. Maggie knows to not always trust people like Luthor and their expressions at face-value but Lena seems genuinely confused. 

“The anti-alien terrorist organization? About as much as anyone else who’s seen their viral video hack, I suppose.” 

“So you’re denying any involvement with CADMUS then?” 

Lena straightens her shoulders and takes a step forward, both detective and agent could swear there even seemed to be a glimmer of hurt in her eyes before righteous indignation took over. 

“Wait are you trying to accu— 

Before either Lena or Maggie could blink Alex had Lena slammed into the column near her desk, hand fisted in the material of Lena’s shirt, faces inches apart. 

“Excuse me that is sil— 

Maggie catches the barest hint of a crack in Lena’s voice even as Maggie herself is blinking incomprehensibly at the scene in front of her. 

“I know six different very painful ways to get you to talk using my index finger. So I’m going to ask you once. Are you aware of your mother orchestrating CADMUS?” Alex’s voice had dropped down a full register, practically a growl and said finger now hovering just below Lena’s chin. 

Time seems to slow for Maggie as her brain catches up with Alex’s fluid motion and the position she’s locked in with the CEO. Then Alex’s words filter into her brain and Maggie can see her actually brandishing her index finger menacingly. 

She clocks Lena’s slightly dilated pupils, how her breathing is just a touch ragged juxtaposed with Alex’s lethal intent and unwavering deadly serious gaze. 

And Maggie just loses it. 

Professionalism is something Maggie is used to channeling, she didn’t become the youngest woman to make detective in National City without knowing how to play the game. But then she could have never in her wildest dreams imagined a scene like this. 

She’ll try and blame it on lack of sleep or something equally sensible. Not a sheer force of unintentional gay that snaps something inside of her causing the laughter to bubble out until she can’t stop, can’t breathe. 

Alex and Lena both snap their heads in Maggie’s direction. Distantly Maggie feels bad about interrupting this interrogation that’s so clearly important to Alex but no matter how hard she tries she cannot reign in the laughter. 

She’s clutching at her side, as she slides down to the ground, tears streaming down her face. She manages to wave her hands in a manner which she hopes, conveys ‘don’t mind me please carry on.’ 

Speaking is out of the question and she eventually stops trying when all that comes out in between the fits of laughter are incoherent wheezing sounds. 

It’s probably for the best the odd tumble of actual words would probably just amount to ‘SO GAY’ ‘doesn’t even realize’ and ‘too many sex jokes not enough oxygen’ if her inner monologue mainly consisting of more laughter interspersed with kill bill sirens only for ‘the gay’ is anything to go by. 

Maggie’s laughter had broken the spell and Lena manages to be a bit impressed that Alex’s grip remains unloosened even if she’s annoyed by her inability to slip out of it now that she once again has her wits about her. 

Lena recalls Kara coming to her for advice about her sister, free of betraying confidences after Lena spotted them in a gay bar. She knows Alex’s realization is so very new just as she knows Maggie Sawyer has been serial dating the women of National City since she hopped off a bus from middle America. 

Lena can’t help her musings on just how small this city continues to be. And with her own lesbian roots firmly anchored since boarding school, she’s fairly certain she knows what has the detective in stitches. 

If it weren’t for Alex’s face vacillating between confusion and rage and the alarming bomb that her mother was responsible for CADMUS Lena might have been tempted to indulge in the humor of the situation herself. 

As it stands her mother cannot be allowed to continue wreaking havoc. If she knows anything about the woman who took her in it’s that Lillian has an endgame on the horizon that will end in an untold amount of casualties. Lena already chose sides when she sought out Supergirl’s help. She just needs to convince the woman in front of her. 

“Agent Danvers, I can assure you I had no idea that my mother was involved with CADMUS. I can’t say that I’m surprised but if this is war my loyalties lie with Supergirl not Lillian Luthor. 

Maggie’s laughter fades in the background as Alex filters it out to focus on Lena. 

“How do I know you’re telling the truth? How am I supposed to trust you won’t betray Supergirl, when your own mother kidnapped her just this week?” 

Any blood drains from Lena’s face, making her already pale complexion impossibly whiter. She’s suddenly glad for the surface at her back and the agent’s strong grip on her shirt as she fights to keep her knees from buckling. 

“I didn’t know.” The anguish must be apparent on her face in her voice because Alex’s own face softens a fraction in response.  
  
Lena’s voice is soft but not without a hint of steel when she continues, “I’m not sure what to tell you, Agent Danvers. I have exactly two friends in National City, your sister and Supergirl. I care about them both immeasurably. I have been working very hard to atone for my family’s sins but then how are you to trust the word of a Luthor. I suppose you can’t, it’s not as if you could read my mind." 

Alex’s answering smile chills her a little bit. 

“You _can’t_ read my mind.” It’s statement with just a hint of doubt planted entirely by Alex’s facial expression. 

“No, but I know someone who can. Does that concern you?” 

“As in does it raise several ethical questions and reinforce my belief that humans should be able to protect ourselves from beings with greater powers? Yes. Does it concern me because you clearly want me to subject myself to an invasion of my thoughts, not as much as it should. If it’ll prove my sincerity to you then, I’d consent.” 

Alex finally steps back releasing her vice-like grip from Lena’s shirt. Lena looks down, mouth twisting in distaste at the ruined material. Her head snapping back up at the sound of Alex’s voice, “Okay.” 

“I don’t know what else I can say— wait okay? 

Alex almost _almost_ let’s a small smile escape. 

“Look, Miss Luthor, the reason I can come in here all guns blazing about Supergirl is because I’m a fed and National Security is a thing but you said you have exactly 2 friends in National City?” 

Lena eyed Alex warily as she paced closer once again, acutely aware of how quickly the other woman was able to get her in a compromising situation the first time around. But Alex stopped a respectable distance away, the only contact she sought was with her eyes. 

“Well, I have one sister. I would die for Kara and I would kill for her. She trusts you and I want to trust you, for her sake but her safety is my top priority. You’re a good ally to have though, so for now. Okay.” 

Lena tried organize her thoughts but all she could hear was ‘she trusts you’ echoing over and over again. Kara was her only friend but she could scarcely believe someone as genuinely kind as the reporter would actually trust her. It did nothing to help the crush she was harboring for the woman but she was not about to dwell on that anywhere in the vicinity of Alex Danvers, all things considered. 

“I understand. I will prove Kara’s trust in me is not misplaced.” 

“You better, uh I’d apologize about the barging in and the manhandling but— 

“You’d do it again.” Lena smirked. “Is this the part where you ask me not to tell Kara?” 

“Nah, she wouldn’t expect anything less from me even if I’ll have to buy her an obnoxious amount of potstickers to make up for it.” 

The tension having dissipated and the mission Alex set out for complete she turned her ire on Maggie. 

“Sawyer, ya good? We’re leaving unless you were just planning on hanging out on Lena’s floor all day.” 

Lena watched as the detective hoisted herself up still visibly amused despite the thunderous expression on Alex’s face. There was a glint in Maggie’s eye that Lena recognized.  
  
Those two were perfectly balanced trouble. 

Alex disappears through the door first long legs propelled in anger and Lena can’t quite help a parting remark, 

“Detective, do try and avoid scaring Bambi too badly won't you." 

Maggie is still chuckling as she approaches the elevator and an annoyed Alex. She knows she should apologize or explain or something to smooth things over but when she can finally, finally speak again what comes out is,  
  
“So to recap when interrogating, packing is a no-go but fingers are in?” 

____Maggie forcibly chokes down the laughter, struggling to maintain a straight face, Alex’s brow is furrowed eyes narrowed slightly. She’s aware she’s missing a key piece to this puzzle but fuck if she knows what it is._ _ _ _

____Maggie clears her throat it may not have been her original intent but, she’s committed now._ _ _ _

____“Where do you stand on scissors?”_ _ _ _

____Something pokes at the edge of Alex’s consciousness like she should know what the hell Maggie is talking about and why it looks like she’s going to burst into another fit of hysterical at any moment._ _ _ _

____“What the hell was that in there, Sawyer?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry, Alex.” The apology is genuine because really Maggie does feel bad, but everything worked out in the end so Maggie doesn’t feel bad enough to stop._ _ _ _

____“So I gotta ask was one of those 6 things ‘the pinch’ like were you planning on cutting off the flow of blood to her brain.”_ _ _ _

____“Wait was that a Xena reference?” Alex asked, anger fading in the wake of Maggie’s apology and her own utter confusion._ _ _ _

____“I’m just saying that one _might_ have worked. Otherwise way to threaten her with a good time, Danvers.”_ _ _ _

____Alex sputters trying to figure out if Maggie just insinuated what she thought she had._ _ _ _

____“Although from what I’ve heard it would take more than just one finger for Luthor to break.”_ _ _ _

____Alex’s brain screeches to a halt because there is no misinterpreting that. She may have only just realized she was a lesbian but she is a grown-ass adult and fuck she’s been using that threat for years. Did everyone just think..._ _ _ _

"I mean that look of yours might have made guys wet themselves in the past, but I think you just managed to make Luthor _wet._ "

_Oh.My.God._ Is where Alex's brain is firmly stuck but Maggie shows no sign of stopping anytime soon. 

____“So that’s not like a habit, right? You aren’t gunna make me arrest you for public indecency, are you?”_ _ _ _

Alex is trying her best not to be mortified, it helps that Maggie is smiling _that_ smile. The one that shows her dimples and makes Alex’s knees go weak. So she just shakes her head and tries valiantly to ignore just how badly she can feel her cheeks burning. 

____The elevator ride seems so much longer this time around. They have a few more floors to go when Maggie says, “Take a lady out to dinner first, Danvers, damn.”_ _ _ _

____Lucky number seven Alex decides is enough. She knows Maggie could keep this going on for hours if she doesn’t put a stop to it. Maggie might be able to talk a good game but Alex isn’t entirely without moves of her own._ _ _ _

____Maggie doesn’t notice the smirk until it’s too late and she’s already backed up against the elevator wall with Alex’s entire body pressed as close as possible without actually touching._ _ _ _

____“Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight, Detective?” Alex drags out the word detective as she traces her index finger slowly down Maggie’s neck, lingering at her collar bone._ _ _ _

____And Maggie finds herself speechless for an entirely different reason, no laughter in sight. The elevator dings, doors opening to the first floor as Alex saunters out._ _ _ _

____“I’ll pick you up at 8.” Alex nails the wink, pleased when Maggie still doesn’t move. Alex can’t resist a deliberate finger wave as she watches the elevator doors close on Maggie’s completely stunned, very turned on face._ _ _ _

____Alex makes it to her bike before the reality of what she just did crashes down on her. She jams her helmet on her head activating the internal bluetooth as she speeds off before Maggie can catch up with her._ _ _ _

____“Vasquez! What was the name of the restaurant you took your wife to for your anniversary this year.”_ _ _ _

____“You know I got this same exact call from my brother-in-law when he forgot his own wedding anniversary a few months back. You didn’t get married and forget to fill out the proper paperwork did you, agent?”_ _ _ _

____“Look someone else has already filled the snarkiness quota for today but if you can get me reservation there at 8, I will pet sit your damn menagerie so you can take your wife on that stupid romantic getaway you’ve been talking about.”_ _ _ _

____“Done! And I’m hanging up before you can take it back.”_ _ _ _

“Vasquez wait before you go, are my threats—I mean...Is my interrogation technique _Gay_.” 

Alex huffs as she ends the call. She should’ve know better then to ask something like that when Vasquez’s laughter would end up literally ringing in her ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my system because of the collective reaction we all had of 'GAYYYY' in response to Alex's threat to Winn. It just seemed like a wasted opportunity to not have Senior Gay Maggie witness such a moment of outstanding heterosexuality™ from baby gay Alex who never realized everything from her wardrobe to her threats just drips rainbows. And Maggie just not being able to handle the hilarity of it because of Alex's obliviousness. 
> 
> Also despite this story I am in the camp that believes Lena totally knows Kara is Supergirl and she's just being a little shit but this fic wasn't even supposed to hint of plot at all so... 
> 
> Casually tries to throw in a married!Vasquez line in every supergirl fic I write now for [NerdsbianHokie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie)


End file.
